fragmenting_of_an_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
Brendel Bardic
Name: King Brendel Rasputan II of House Bardic Title: King of Borkstvo, Sovereign of the South, Shield of Borkenfurt, Duke of Hanovik and Lengenov, Count of Altova Age: 32 Ethnic Origins: Few can pride themselves on a pedigree such as Brendel’s. He is partly Northman, to which his height and bulky frame are attributed, as is the lighter shade of hair on which the royal Borkstovan crown rests. He is surprisingly touchy concerning matters of family and lineage for it is widely known he was not fond of his father, the late King Pavel Bardic (who was half Northman). On the other hand Brendel had a very tight bond with his grandfather and grandmother. However, the chief reason is the insurrection of his uncle Gregor, who is conveniently left out of certain family trees. Appearance: Brendel is a tall man, broad of shoulder and thick of neck. He is bearded like a robber, not resembling a classic image of a monarch. Not very often are men born with both muscles, who lie like cables under his skin, and brains; Brendel is an exception to the rule. 'Equipment': The crown jewels of Borkstvo which include the crown, necklace and chain, several rings, bracers and a sceptre. Brendel likes to dress in warm dark colours, notably red and its shades, with light accents in white, grey or gold. Together with his size and frame, he believes the garments help him strike an imposing figure. Bio: Born under a starry sky heavy with prophecy and destiny, Brendel had forever been a subject of great expectations and demands. It is because of the rigorous and pitiless education he experienced at the behest of his father, that relations would be difficult at best. Anything short of empire and dynasty would not be tolerated by Brendel’s father. Pavel was a hard ruler, who taught his son it was better to be feared than loved and there laid more truth in war and conflict than in peace. However, he knew it took more than a tyrant and a soldier to rule a kingdom, so he had Brendel tutored in the Potentate’s capital, until the boy started displaying interest in the fairer sex. The late king could ill-afford a political scandal, or the creation of illegitimate bastards. As such, the young Brendel was called back home to the south. It is whispered Pavel had called his son a hedonist and a fool, though it would be unwise to repeat those words again. Brendel spent the next years travelling the vast reaches of the kingdom. It served multiple purposes: firstly, the heir-apparent was away from the constant -and sometimes dangerous for it was not uncommon for the steps of the royal palace to be bloodied- scheming. Secondly the people and vassals saw their king-to-be and got acquainted with him. Thirdly and lastly it was a means to finish his education. When he came into his throne, Brendel was twenty-three. Initially there seemed to be no issues concerning the Borkstovan succession. However, in his third year of rule, Brendel’s uncle Gregor and his sons rebelled, contesting his right to the throne. They claimed that Brendel’s inability to provide the kingdom with an heir was an offense to the Creator. Brendel’s wife had delivered two stillborns and died while giving birth to a third, losing the child in the process. With his virility in question -a dangerous accusation in Borkstvo where masculinity and strength are important- Brendel rode out, carrying with him swift vengeance and great fury. The king’s wrath swept over the lands of Gregor Bardic, for there could be no mercy for traitors among one’s own kin. Gregor refused to bend the knee to a ‘stripling boy, untried by arms’. The king laid siege to his uncle’s castle and battered down the gate, his soldiers and warriors pouring through the halls and rooms. When the fighting was done, Gregor was brought before his nephew who executed him himself. But not before he saw his infant heirs -Brendel’s cousins- be hoisted on spears. The only one he spared was his infant cousin Tasha, who was a mere three-month old. King Brendel has yet to remarry, but he considers himself still a young man and full of life. Personality: King Brendel inspires both fear and respect in his subjects as he rules with an iron fist -maybe two. He is decisive and hot-headed yet calculated. Dangerous in war and ruthless in politics, Brendel is an apprehensive ruler in matters of state, but very passionate in personal affairs. Other: Court: Brendel likes to surround himself with people who share his mind and desires. As such, Brendel's court is known to be frivolous at times, containing many ladies of little inhibitions. Politics are pursued by all sorts of venues: bribery, threats and hushed moans in the night. Lord Venerad, Keeper of the Exchequer Lord Karlomar, Lord of Laws Lord Algoval, Steward Garmold, physician and adviser Lord-General Heinsel, military adviser Colonel Titus Makarov, Borkstovan Cavalry commander Category:characters Category:King Category:Borkstvo